Ekkio
by DominiqueScarlet
Summary: Sasha Ekkio is what you would call a "vampire" though she hates the term and the stereotypes that accompany with it. Her friend, Albus Dumbledore begs her to protect his students during the upcoming war. While shes there she gets caught up with the Weasley twins. Will she go with her heart or the inner beast?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, I know I haven't updated my other story in awhile but I asure you, I will. This story Just happened to pour out of my head. Tell me what you think!

This wasn't supposed to happen. His lungs stung, the mud slowed him down, as well as the blinding rain. Using his wand as a torch didn't help, it was pitch black. They were supposed to be snatching her, now she's hunting them down. The dead silence made it even worse. No breathing, no twigs snapping, nothing, just the pit and pat of the down pour. He prayed to Merlin that he didn't slip or trip over the tree roots. The next thing he knew he was soaring in the air to his left. He landed on the forest floor his leg broken. A blade of his left femur tore his flesh. He was is riveting pain, and scared shitless. Where was she? The last thing he would see was were the demon blood eyes.

-  
I hate human beings. They are greedy, ignorant creatures with no kindness. Well… I have met some humans who meet my standards, but the number is quite slim. Dumbledore, was one of them. I met him when he was just seven years old. I lived a long time before that though. I'm an immortal, which humans refer to us as 'Vampire'. Which I find very insulting. The stupid movies muggles make, make us out as either softies or monsters. No we do not glisten in the sunlight, and no we do not feed off humans. Well we do in dire need or certain rituals, but we find our bodies to respectable for human filth. And again we are not bitten and turned into an immortal, we are born. That makes me come back to my main point. When we are born, our bodies look like the common infant. And we stay that way for around 50 years, we are rather slow. Immortals age till we have a body of someone in their 20's. So, by the time I met Albus I was in a body of a 11 year old. He was always getting into trouble, but he was the only person who treated me like a real friend. He was my only friend.

He stayed my friend over the years. When I reached my 15 year old stage, the ministry wanted to exterminate us. Saying we were too dangerous for the masses. I would like to see them try. We were always the more superior beings. But Albus stood up for us, giving his knowledge of our world, and assuring we had no care of humans or their matters. They reluctantly stood down, knowing they would never win.

When the first war broke out, I wanted to help my old friend out but I was denied. If Voldemort knew of my existence he would try to use me as a weapon, or even try to hunt down the rest of my kind. Though after the whole ministry thing most of the immortals moved to different areas to not be bothered. So I left as well, to Japan, to not get in the way, but years after the end of the war I got a very interesting letter.

Dear Sasha, I write to you in great haste. I ask you return to England. I'm in dire need of your expertise. You know I'm not one for a short greetings.  
Albus

What had scared the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore, I had no idea, but of course for my friend I came running. England is the same as always, grey and rainy, just as I loved it. I waited in the forest in the trees waiting for the little children to scurry off to bed. I hated children, but then again what didn't I hate.

"Its still summer break my friend." I watched Dumbledore standing out side the iron doors. He was the only human to notice my presence. I never understood why, I'm a predator, that hurts my feelings. In a second I was by his side. He's gotten even older looking, if that was even possible. His eyes still clear blue, those eyes even twinkling still told me, my friend was in deep shit.

"So, you need me to get you out of something?" I asked while tying up my raven hair.

"Hello to you too Sasha." He sighed and engulfed me in a hug.

"Now Albus, remember, a few years to you is a few days to me. And you look like shit."

"I appreciate that." He released me and gave me his arm, "Now lets head to my office to get started."


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to be a bodyguard for freaking children? What are you going to tell your Ministry?" I was slumped in one of Albus's chairs in his office.  
"I can't protect everyone Sasha, I'm not like I used to be." He sighed. "I convinced them this was an extra safety precaution for Sirus Black."

"Yum Sirius, I remember him." I licked my lips.

"He sold out his best friends and got them killed."

"You sure?" I asked, "He didn't seem like the type. Well that's humans for yah." I slumped down in my chair farther, while the old man poured some alcohol. "Well lets go over this again… You want me to hang about making sure no one gets killed, for a few years."

"Sums it up." Dumbledore sat back in his chair sipping on some brown liquid.

"Why should I do this?" He lifted his left brow.

"Because I'm your only friend and I need your help." I placed my hand on my chest looking offended.

" You're not my only friend!" Well who was I kidding. "Alright fine I'll do it!"

He finally cocked a smile. "Thank you." But still his eyes still looked like a animal stuck in a corner.

"You're really worried aren't you? I mean you even asked me to come."

"I can feel him Sasha. This war is going to be way more deadly than the last."

For the next week I roamed every inch of the castle, from the dungeons, to every students dorm. I needed to know where someone could enter or hide. I needed to know that place like the back of my hand. I cant believe I took this job. Now I was at the platform 9 3/4 in the shadows watching the goodbyes of parents and their children. I have a feeling some of these bastards are going to get on my nerves. I wasn't paying attention till a huge family decided to stand in front of my view. I was in a sea of freaking red heads, I just love to start my morning this way.

I ended up sneaking away onto the train, I smelled him as soon as I got on. Smiling to myself I went to search for my friend. Again, the whole human race gets everything wrong about us. Apparently we "vampires" and werewolves don't get along. Pfft, don't make me laugh, we are like family. Both misunderstood, both wielded the inner beast, though we always think ourselves more dignified, but non the less we had our wolf friends. I first met Remus when he entered Hogwarts. Albus had me look after the young blood, giving him advice I had learned from other werewolves I met before. As well as being an open ear when he needed it. When he went into his 3rd year he didn't need me anymore, he had friends that would support him through thick and thin.

I finally found him, it looked like he was getting ready to take a nap.

"Wow, never thought I would see you on this contraption again." He jumped as I crept up on him. Though a werewolf, his senses still sucked. When he finally got a good look at me, he smile and jumped up to engulf me.

"Sasha Ekkio. Never thought I would see you again.," He let me go and took a good look at me. "You haven't changed. Still growing?"

"Ha. Ha. Yes, I told you my growth cycle wont end for a few years. Actually, I think it might happen next year." My body still looked around a 15 or 16 year old., "Anyway what's up with the getup? Your in rags." I started fussing over him like a mother.

He sighed, "Money is a little short right now. You know its not easy finding work with my…condition.

Foot steps could be heard coming on the train, " Well now you do. Defense Against the Dark Arts huh. Don't give those kiddies wrong ideas about my kind. I smell children a' coming I'll see you later." With that I walked out of the compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Did I mention I hate kids? The quiet ones I like, its the kids that cause trouble and just…ugh. I was sitting on top of one of the compartments, needing fresh air. I forgotten how beautiful the landscape was here. Even the rain was beautiful, though I was soaked from head to toe. Up ahead I spotted… I don't know a flock of crows? It was whole lot of flying black, then it dawned on me. They don't expect him to be here do they? These kids are gonna go bonkers, Albus knew something like this was going to happen.  
I swung back into the car, when the train finally stopped. The lights flickered and died within a matter of seconds. I opened a compartment door and slid in.

"What the hell is going on?" The voice was male asked while girls cried.

"Shut up." I startled them managing a scream from someone.

"I said shut the hell up…they're coming…" The temperature dropped. Ice formed on the windows.

Dementors are not dangerous to me, our kind held them like pets to do our bidding centuries ago. Dementors by no means fancy immortals, mostly by THAT fact, immortality. They could kiss us a thousand times and no effect. They also didn't like us due to our wield of power, especially my clans wield of fire.

I could sense them in the car before I saw them. And for the better part they didn't sense me. A black cloaked head looked into the compartment. A whimper from one of the occupants made me shush them again. The bony rotten hand opened the door and made advancement forward. A hiss escaped my lips, I could see my glowing red eyes in the ice covered glass. The dementor stopped and let out a high pitched scream, yet did not retreat. I erupted a flame in my palm, it let out another screech. I giggled and blew on it making it shoot over to the dementor catching it on fire. It screamed and disappeared out the door. I could sense they knew trouble was on board and cared of their safety more than their hunt. I managed to slip out of the compartment before the lights came on or the contents knew I was gone.

Me and Remus were now at the castle in Dumbledore's office; giving him the account of what happened.  
"Is your ministry mad? Sending Dementors on board with a lot of younglings?" I was furious. Dementors were Immortals business in the first place. We were the only ones that could have complete control of them. Then the wizards started breeding them and used them for guards. Don't make me laugh.

"I know, I know. It makes no sense." Remus rubbed the skin between his eyes, "I'm sure it was you that drove them away." I gave him a smirk. Not even a few hours and already my job was stressful.

"I knew this kind of trouble was bound to happen. But it was ministry's orders. I couldn't deny Harry's safety."  
"Well if anything like this happens again I will be bound to solve this problem, permanently. We should have killed every last one of them when we had a chance." Immortals decided that dementors were too dangerous to other species, so we extinguished them. Except for the few the Ministry of Magic took hold of.

"Hopefully it wont come to that Sasha." Albus placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now shall we go to the feast?"

"I don't eat remember."


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously! It was freaky!" Fred and George were discussing the happening on the train. How some demon entered their compartment and set a dementor on fire.

"Who was it? I had to be a person." Ginny sighed. She thought her brothers were telling her a big fat lie.

"It couldn't have been a person! She held fire with her bare hands! A demon I say!" George continued.

"Yeah you can ask Lee or Angelina! They saw it as well!" Fred pointed to their two friends.

"Its true!" Lee said excitedly, "She had red eyes!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ginny turned to Neville to find a normal conversation.

At that time Dumbledore walked in and with him came a man in a cloak that really needed to be tossed, and a girl. Fred thought she would be around 16 years old. Her black hair was tied in a messy ponytail a few pieces framed her face. Her black jacket was shorter in the front than the back, and black leggings met with her black boots. Her face showed she really didn't want to be here, but what caught him were the eyes. The warm eerie crimson eyes. They settled on his for a second , lingered there for a moment, then moved on.

"Well, I welcome some of you back,. And others for your first time here, I wish you a wonder time at Hogwarts. Now before I get on to some school rules I shall introduce you to some new people. This gentleman," He pointed to Remus, "Is Remus Lupin, who has accepted to take the Defense against the Dark arts post." Remus stood up and smiled before sitting back down.

Sasha was actually nervous, she shouldn't be, they were just humans. She could sense the stares on her.

"And now we have a very special guest. Due to the recent events I have asked her to come for extra security. Don't take this young lady lightly for she is not to be toyed with."

Sasha couldn't help but smile. During this speech whispers erupted. With Sasha's enhanced hearing it made it even louder.

"This is Sasha Ekkio. She is not of our human kind. But I'm sure she can explain more." Sasha stared at him, she wasn't supposed to say anything! He smiled at her and gave a knowing look. She was so getting back at him.

"Fine," She said under her breath. "As Dumbledore has said I am not of your kind." her volume was that of taking to someone a foot away yet it echoed though the room. "I am an immortal or you humans like to call us, vampires."

"Vampire? Bloody Hell. Has Dumbledore gone mad?" Ron Whispered.

"That's her! The demon!" George Whispered.

"I'm here for one purpose, security. I'm not here to be your friend. Hell I'm old enough to be your ancestor. I'm not here to give out punishment either. If I see you breaking school rules I don't care, unless your jeopardizing the safety of others. Now, if you excuse me I have patrol to run." As soon as she was done she disappeared from her spot.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since I started this body guard job, and nothing really happened. I had gotten used to watching the castle and was honestly getting kind of bored. The only thing keeping my spirit up was scaring the crap out of Snape when he was patrolling the corridors at night. Its not my fault I'm deadly silent. It was Sunday and I was outside walking the grounds. I could see the dementors on the outskirts of the property. They were trouble and were going to be a thorn in my side. Noticing there was practice going on at the quid ditch pitch, I decided to check it out. It was better than standing around looking for nothing. I sat down on one of the benches and propped my elbows on the back rest and my legs on the seat in front of me. At that moment the sun came out. I haven't sun bathed in a while. I was actually getting comfortable and could go to sleep. Immortals don't have to sleep, but when we do its usually weeks at a time. I would love to sleep in the daytime and patrol at night, but I probably wouldn't get up. At that time I felt a shift in the air and heard a slight wooshing sound. I moved right before a ball made a huge hole in my previous seat.

"Hey are you alright?" One of the players asked me.

"Peachy." I replied.

The red head smirked a little, "Sorry I didn't get it before it almost took your head off."

It was my turn to smile, "It would take a lot more than that to take my head off."

He leapt off his broom to the stands and sat next to me.

"So, you were the one in our compartment who turned that dementor to ash. I'm Fred by the way." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand and responded, "That would be me. Sasha."

"So how you like the school? I don't see you often."

I sighed and closed my eyes still enjoying the sun, even if a human was slightly ruining it. "Its boring as hell."

He started laughing, "I'll admit, it is quite a snore. So, can I ask you about the whole fire thing?"

I looked at him, "What about it?"

"How do you that?"

"How do you do magic?" I retorted.

"You got me there." Silenced followed for a minute till he got up the courage to ask me another one.

"Well what else can you do besides control fire and apparently move at very fast speeds." He motioned to the gaping hole in the bench. It took me off guard. For humans it was usually an automatic judgment when it came to us.

"Enhanced hearing, our athletic ability pretty much quadruples that of a human, I can aparate like you wizards but its a little different. I can read minds and put thoughts into others. We are developed to hunt so seeing in the dark is no problem, and completely silent." He looked abit frightened.

"Bloody hell. You're a lean mean fighting machine. No wonder you're here for security. How old are you?"

Wow, he wasn't running away or nonchalantly edging away from me. "Um, I cant remember its been so long. Lets put it this way, I met your headmaster when he was 7 years old." I had to laugh at his face.

" Are…you….being serious?" I nodded my head.

"Do you remember your life before becoming a vamp…."

"We prefer immortal, and I was born an immortal. People don't turn into one." He nodded his head understandingly.

"So do you age?"

"Yes. We start out as infants then at a certain stage we undergo our growth period. We stop our growth periods when our bodies are at its best. We age till our bodies are that of in our twenties, though obviously we re much older."

"So are you going to go through your 'growth period' soon?" This was honestly strange for me. He actually looked interested.

"Yeah, either this year or next. It'll be my last one."

"Interesting. So what happens exactly?"

"I start getting sick, like fever, light headed, extreme fatigue, until I slip into a coma so I can grow without any pain. It usually lasts a few weeks to a month. And why am I telling you all this?"

He looked at me quizzically, "You mean you never told anybody bout this before?"

I laughed , "Not really. When I interact with humans its usually them screaming that I'm evil, and trying to kill me."

"Then why are you here to protect us? Why do you care?" he had a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Because my best friend happens to be human, and begged me to." I smiled at him, " Besides not all of you nose pickers are that bad it seems."

As I stood up, he grabbed my hand, " If it makes you feel better, I don't think your evil. And your hot."

"Excuse me?" my eyebrow shot up in shock.

"Your hand, it feels like your getting a fever." I sighed in relief that this boy wasn't hitting on me.

"No, this my usual temperature. Trust me, you'd know if I had a fever." I decided to take the fastest route out by jumping off the back of the stands. Landing on the ground a laugh could be heard from above. Fred was leaning over the railing staring down.

"Scared me there for a moment, I forgot you were capable of that kind of stuff!" He yelled down, "Don't be a stranger! Come see us humans once in a while, we don't bite,.. I hope you wont either!"


	6. Chapter 6

Why did I care what Fred said? Yet here I was, standing like a fool out side the great hall. The clicking of forks and chatter could be heard behind the door. I leapt in the shadows before some of the students walked inside. Sasha, stop being a puss and go in! My legs refused to move. I decided to go though some minds before I ventured in. Ew these kids are nasty! Heads in the gutter left and right. Deep down, I knew which mind I was looking for. And there he was talking to a few others and I'm in there, he was keeping an eye out for me. Now I have to go in, just to make an appearance.

My legs finally cooperated as I made my way inside. It quieted as I made my way down the middle isle. Whispers erupted and fingers pointed as my eyes scanned for him. As soon as I caught his, I didn't really look at his eyes when we were speaking, a rude habit of mine. It felt like I needed him, he was mine, he was a magnet and I was pure metal. I could hear his heart beat, his blood running underneath his skin, his scent erupted my senses. The dept of his eyes pulled me in, I was his, I would never leave his side.

What the fuck just happened!? I shook my head and closed my eyes before looking at him again. He looked the same as this afternoon, nothing had changed for him. When in a second my whole world changed. I tried to keep my cool as best as possible, inside I was in panic mode.

"Hey Sasha!" Fred waved.

"Fred." I grinned at him

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" I was about to answer when I had to do a double take. That….he….double? Am I really losing it?

"Oh this is George, my twin as you can see." These are the eyes that pulled me in. What was going on? I thought it was Fred at first glance.

"Hello, I'm Sasha." I sounded like a child.

"Nice to meet you, Fred here was just talking about you."

"Good things I hope." I tried looking around trying not to make eye contact again.

"Of course they were good! So you want to join us?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Um…I would love to but, I don't eat." George almost spit out his pumpkin juice. Fred had a blank expression.

"Why is that?" George asked.

"Um, we weren't built for human food, even though our stomachs are more acidic, it takes it awhile to digest it completely, around 10 minutes. It just weighs me down so I don't eat it." I shrugged like it was no big deal yet inside I was banging my head on a brick wall. I felt so stupid and childish.

"Don't you ever get hungry?" Fred asked me.

"No." it was a awkward silence, after that I said I had to leave, giving the excuse Albus wanted to see me.

I walked to my longest friend, he finally noticed me when I was about a few feet in front of him.

"Sasha! How wonderful it is, gracing us with your presence." Why that little shit.

"I need to talk to you!" I whispered to him desperately.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's this all about?" Albus asked while he chewed on some candy.

"This hasn't happened in centuries! I thought it was bullocks, bullshit. If this is what I think it is!" I paced ranking my brain of what I remember from legend.

"Can you calm down and tell me what's happened?" I took his bottle of alcohol and chugged some out before I sat down. Albus looked at me expectedly with his eyebrows up.

" I think I found my mate."

He looked at me for a few seconds, "…Congratulations?"

"No! this is bad! He's human it doesn't work like that. Once you find them its done, you cant leave them, its impossible. Like right now, I'm dying to see him. I want to drink him till he has no blood left, yet I want to protect him from a paper cut for fucks sake!"

"Who is it? Severus? He needs a female in his life."

"No! George… Weasley?! Ugh his name….."

"….A little young don't yah think."

"Oh shut the hell up, I don't choose! The animal instinct does! Besides this hasn't happened in thousands of years. Its extremely rare. Probably the first time its been a human at…." I slowly felt my cheeks becoming wet. Was this crying? I never in my years of life had.

"Sasha. What is it?" Albus shot up and kneeled in front of me.

"He's human….he eventually dies….."

I was supposed to be patrolling the grounds, yet here I was in the Gryffindor tower. To some this would be a scary scene, me perched on the foot board of his bed. I sat there not moving an inch, not blinking not breathing, afraid someone would wake and see me. His red hair fell over his eyes, his jugular vein bulged under his perfect jaw line. My nails dug into the wood underneath me. How was it that human blood repulsed me yet I want his so badly? His arm muscles were toned, the veins slightly protruded his lower arm. Son of a bitch.

Every so often I would give a quick patrol, then return to my spot, where, in my mind, the real protection laid. When the sun began to rise I left him reluctantly. Nothing like waking up to find a creepy girl on the edge of your bed drooling all over you. I went to the great hall and hung up in the rafters, due to the bewitched ceiling no one knew I would be there. Laying down on one of the beams I realized how mentally exhausted I'd been. Deciding on a short nap would suffice, yet when I woke up and checked my watch it was already around noon. At that time I heard arguing, I looked down to see George and Fred along with some others and a blonde haired kid. I wasn't really paying attention till I saw George getting very upset over something the blonde said. That's when the animal acted. In seconds I rolled off the beam I was laying on an landed right in front of the blonde and grabbed him by the throat.

"You woke me up, and seem to be upsetting my friends here." I hissed at him. I wasn't choking him but he was too terrified to breath as he squirmed to get out of my grasp.

"I usually don't eat children but maybe I should make an exception for you." I leaned in grinning showing my sharp canines till he started crying. "Get lost kid." I let him go.

"Thanks…..Sasha right?" A black haired kid smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, no problem Harry." He gave a surprised look, "Dumbledore talks about you a lot."

"You're my new favorite person. I'm Ron." He stuck out his hand in admiration.

"Um thanks I guess." I replied as I shook his hand

"I told you she was awesome!" Fred threw his arm around my shoulder, "And you called us your friends."

"I thought 'I'm not here to make friends.' love?" George put his arm around me as well. My heart quickened, I dared not to look over at him.

"It….just came out. I gotta go do something…."

"Oh come on. Join us for lunch." Fred held on tighter.

"Even though you don't eat. You can watch."

"Oh how exciting." I accidentally blurted out.

"Please…" The twins sang out.

"Fine."

I watched the four guys eat, like pigs I must add. Harry , Ron and George asked me some questions similar to Feds yesterday.

"You were a baby for fifty years!?" Ron blurted out, with food still in his mouth.

"Yeah. But to us its nothing."

"Do you age every fifty years?" Harry asked.

"No, the time is always different as we age. I was around 13 in human years when I met Albus. I'm due to age soon though."

"How do you know?" George asked, Oh my god I just want to pounce on him.

"We just feel it. Our bodies and minds prepare for it."

At that moment a fluffy haired girl showed up at first she was skeptical about me till they told her I made the Malfoy boy cry.

"I'm Hermione. It's finally nice to meet you Sasha." She began eating with the others.

"Have you heard the news, Black has been spotted again." She told the boys.

"Well the sooner he's caught the sooner the dementors return to Azkaban." Harry looked down at his food.

"I heard about that, how they affect you so." I took Harry's hand.

"Us Immortals used to call humans who attracted dementors Poor Souls, for they must have seen the worst of life. That's why we despise them, though we don't like humans that well we wouldn't want someone to relive their demons. That is also why I told Albus if there is another incident like that again, I'll be obligated to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Harry looked at me with pleading eyes, the others stopped eating to listen in. "How?" He asked.

"I'll kill them. Well not all of them or then I'll be in trouble with your ministry. But the ones who initiate the attack will be slaughtered as a lesson to the others."

It was quiet in the group till Fred leaned in, "I told you, lean mean fighting machine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again! I don't know if i should continue this or not? I'm sure having fun writing it though! Please review and let me know what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own HP, so sad.**

A month after Sasha had gotten to know her new acquaintances she could now say she was friendly with them. They weren't best friends buddy buddy but they talked occasionally. The twins though would never leave her side when they did see her. Of course with George always around she didn't mind, but she was starting to think Fred had a thing for her. Always giving an excuse to touch her, and flirting with her every chance he got. One day she decided to look into his mind, and she saw way to much then she bargained for. You can only imagine what they were doing in his mind. Sasha hoped Georges mind was more innocent than his brothers but didn't want to take the chance. She still watched over her sleeping mate, though he wasn't really her mate yet. Hell she could barely look at the guy unless he was sleeping.

Sasha was there, like every other night, she had just ran a patrol and again was mentally exhausted. She really wanted to snuggle up in Georges bed. He was laying on one side, maybe he wont notice she thought. Not making a sound, and without moving the bed she slid on the right side while George was on the left. Within that second she fell asleep. She woke up just in time too, the sun was just about peeking in the window. That's when she noticed Georges right arm and leg were on top of her. He heart was doing back flips, her mind was in bloody chaos. How is she going to smoothly get out of this? Thank God he was a heavy sleeper. She gently removed his arm and leg without him noticing. Control yourself Sasha, she thought to herself.

It was the day of the first quidditch game, and I promised Fred and George I would go and watch them. The sky was growing darker by the minute ,and the roar of thunder could be heard off in the distance. How do they plan to play a match in weather like this? Hopefully George doesn't get stuck by lightning. I would never forgive myself if he got hurt.

"Sasha!" speak of the devil

I turned around, "Hey George, ready for this?" I nodded to the black sky.

"A little ran never hurt anybody." there was a clap of thunder. "Lightning is a different story…"

I reached over and placed my hand on his arm, "Be careful….all of you." I snuck in the last part not to seem obvious.

He smiled and placed his hand over mine, "Don't worry, we will. Got to run."

I was sitting in the headmaster's box with Albus when the match started and also when the rain started to pour.

"Can't see out of those glasses now can you." I snickered at him while keeping an eye on George.

"I wouldn't be able to see either way." He sighed.

After some time, I sensed them. "Albus, dementors are way to close for comfort."

"Lets not make a scene, unless they come too close to the students." He whispered to me. I started to pop my joints just in case I needed to act.

"Calm down you look like a feline on the hunt." Albus warned me, yet I refused to listen. My eyes scanned the skies for them.

A few minutes later they were all around the pitch, "On your word." I was chomping at the bit.

At that time Potter fell from the sky. "Now."

I swung myself to the top of the wooden tower and catapulted into the black sky. I grabbed hold of the biggest one that seemed to be the leader. We started spiraling towards the ground while we combated each other. His screeches tied into my high hisses. We plummeted the ground, sand exploded into the crowd. The dementor managed to slip away from me during the impact. He tried to fly away but I managed to jump and tackle him again. I could hear screams from the crowd and also the other demons in the sky. I held the hooded figure down while it struggled fighting to get out of my grasp. Letting out a nail curdling scream I dug my teeth into it. Our saliva was poison to them. He riveted about in pain, just to make sure it was dead I set it on fire with a flick of my hand. The other dementors were foolish and started to plummet towards me. My whole body erupted into flames at my rage. By raising my palms I let the fire spread into the sky. Around twenty bodies fell around me. The rest of the dementors wisely got out while they still could.

I left the pitch before anyone could say anything. I'm sure they would run anyways, after seeing the real me. Later I managed to check on Harry without being seen. Ron, Hermione and the twins were there, other people I didn't really know were there as well.

"Did you see her?"

"How could you not!?"

"Seriously Harry it was wicked."

"She killed that many by herself?" Harry asked. They were filling him in on my attack.

"She herself combusted into flames!" Ron was very animated. "Then just by her hands flames shot out setting them all on fire! Boom! Dead instantly."

I had to say, Ron was pretty funny. But at that moment I was more focused on George. He hadn't said anything since I started listening in.

"Hey you ok?" Fred asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering where Sasha is at. I hope she's ok, she just disappeared without saying a thing." My heart stopped. He was worried? About me? I fought the urge to run out and embrace him. Right then and there I decided to tell him. Tell him about how much I loved him.

After my revelation I noticed the stain of black blood on my chin and neck and how my clothes were a little scorched. I made my way to my private quarters which I only used to bathe. The warm bath water soothed me as my mind started to wander. How do I tell George? Will he accept it or deny it. Will he just laugh at me? I wonder if our kids would look like me or him. Would I have twins? Would they be immortal or human? How many would we have?

I snapped out of my thoughts, I haven't even confessed to him yet. I wrapped my bathrobe around me and laid down on my canopy bed. Albus had bewitched the top to look like the night sky. After losing myself in the stars my lids felt heavy so I closed my eyes, still thinking about him.

When I awoke I was in the covers of my bed, my hair completely dried. I figured it was nighttime now, and I decided to get dressed to go patrol the grounds. I pulled on some jeans and a sweatshirt and grabbed my black trench coat. When I got out side I wasn't only shocked that it was daylight but thick snow covered the ground. It was only the first week of October…Damn it! I overslept a few months! I ran to the Great hall where everyone was apparently eating breakfast. It was around Christmas I figured do to the Christmas trees. Some started to get quiet and started to whisper as I made my way to where the teachers sat.

Albus looked up and smiled, "Have a nice rest my dear?" He started to giggle.

"You let me over slept till Christmas!?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"I figured you needed a rest. I held down the fort for you." He was still eating during our conversation.

"And I must ask you to not over react." He looked at me over his spectacles.

"Over react to what?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough."

I turned and started to leave the way I came, "Sasha! Sasha were have you been!?" Fred had run up and pulled me into him.

"Sleeping." I shyly answered.

He started to laugh and let go as he stroked my hair. "You had me worried. I thought you were having your growth spurt or whatever. So I asked Dumbledore and he said you were fine and be back soon."

I was about to say something when I saw him. He was leaning in close to some girl I never seen, and he kissed her cheek while she giggled. Fred saw me looking and put his arm over my shoulders.

"That's Alicia. They started going out around a month ago. Isn't it cute?" I glanced over at Albus for a second, his eyes staring me down.

"Not really." I started to walk away till Harry, Ron and Hermione got my attention.

"Sasha are you ok? You were gone for a long time." I smiled a little at Hermione and thanked her for her concern.

"Just had to get some rest." I caught his eyes, then I turned back to the three, "I hope you guys have been having a nice school year." I saw Fred whispering in George's ear. I could sense their eyes on me.

"I gotta go, but I'll talk to you guys soon." All three said bye, as I stormed out. I had to step out of that situation, I was numb. Not knowing what to do, I ran. I ran until I reached the sea. Dropping to my knees I began to sob. Why didn't I just tell him in the infirmary? I had to lay down and close my fucking eyes! I stayed there till the sun started going down.

When I got back to the school it was dinner time, and I decided to eat tonight. I entered through the side and sat down next to Albus. I snapped my fingers, in seconds a house elf appeared.

"What can I get you miss?"

"Steak, rare. And some wine. Thank you." the elf disappeared and I heard a grunt. I turned to see Albus.

"I thought you didn't eat."

"It's a special occasion. Why does it bother you." I took off my jacket and slung it on the back of my chair as I propped my foot up on the seat.

"It doesn't. Your eyes are beat red and your skin is paler than usual."

"Don't know what to tell you Al." At that time I saw Fred and him enter the hall.

Trying to ignore them I dug into my meal. The meat was very rare almost raw. At one point I felt the blood dripping down my chin.

"Sasha." I stopped without looking up. Why was he up here? And why is he talking to me?

I reluctantly looked up. No matter how mad I wanted to be at him, I turned into a puddle just by his eyes.

"Yes George?"

"Can I talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure."

"I'll meet you in the common room then?" I nodded before he walked back to his seat.

I felt like shit honestly. It because of all that fucking food. I was in the Gryffindor common room waiting for George. What could he possibly want to talk about? I heard foot steps behind me, the seat beside me on the couch sunk.

"What did you want….." I turned to ask him what he wanted to talk about when he kissed me. His hands were on either side of my face. It felt like my insides were on fire, my mind was blank with only thoughts of this guy kissing me. I ran my hands through his hair, he was just asking for me to attack him. When it ended he rested his forehead on mine. He was taking deep breaths so I took this chance to talk.

"I wasn't expecting that. What happened to your girlfriend?" After he caught his breath he looked up at me.

"Sasha, ever since I met you, I've been attracted to you. Your eyes just pulled me in. And the longer I watched you the more I wanted you. I know you come to my room at night. I was awake when you slept in my bed." He stroked my hair. "But I thought we were from two separate worlds, and I was just a human. And Fred really fancied you. Then during the quidditch match I was so scared you were going to get hurt. After that you just disappeared, I was a wreck for a month. Then I thought I needed to move on, up until I saw you today. And I knew I cant be separated from you anymore. Please stay with me?"

I was in udder shock. "George, I wanted to tell you before but…. You're my soul mate. It happens for some of us immortals. Usually we just marry and have children just to keep our species alive. But every couple thousand years, immortals will connect and automatically love that person and protect that person for eternity. Its never happened with a human, before now….." He was now the one in shock.

I continued, "I'll never leave your side George Weasley. Even if you try to curse me away." He grabbed me for another kiss. I guess that's a yes.


End file.
